This invention relates to electrically conductive composites.
Polymer-based electrically conductive composites (e.g., in the form of coating or inks) are known. These composites are rendered electrically conductive by incorporating an electrically conductive additive.
Carbon fibrils are carbon filaments having diameters less than 500 nanometers. Examples of particular carbon fibrils and methods for preparing them are described in Snyder et al., U.S. Ser. No. 149,573 ("Carbon Fibrils") filed Jan. 28, 1988; Tennent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,230 ("Carbon Fibrils, Method for Producing Same and Compositions Containing Same"); Tennent et al., U.S. Ser. No. 871,676 filed June 6, 1986 ("Novel Carbon Fibrils, Method for Producing Same and Compositions Containing Same"); Tennent et al., U.S. Ser. No. 871,675 filed June 6, 1986 ("Novel Carbon Fibrils, Method for Producing Same and Encapsulated Catalyst"); Mandeville et al., U.S. Ser. No. 285,817 filed Dec. 16, 1988 ("Fibrils"); and McCarthy et al., U.S. Ser. No. 351,967 filed May 15, 1989 ("Surface Treatment of Carbon Microfibers"), all of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application and are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.